dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Edmontosaurus
Edmontosaurus is a genus of hadrosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period. Its name means Lizard from Edmonton. There are two species of Edmontosaurus; E. annectens (the more well-represented species, found in the Hell Creek Formation in Montana, Wyoming, and North and South Dakota), and E. regalis (the less represented species, found in the Laramie Formation in Colorado). Paleontological Info Edmontosaurus is a genus of ornithischian hadrosaur dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period, from the Maastrichtian zone, and lived in the Formation of Hell Creek, where it coexisted alongside the famous Tyrannosaurus rex, Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Mosasaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Stygimoloch. The majority of specimens belonging in E. annectens recovered from the Hell Creek Formation show that the species usually reached lengths of up to 40 feet long. However, at least two specimens at the Museum of the Rockies show that E. annectens can reach up to massive sizes, up to 50 feet (15 meters) in length, way larger than Tyrannosaurus rex. E. regalis specimens reached their maximum lengths up to the usual size of E. annectens. The key difference between the two species was that E. regalis had a fleshy comb, whereas E. annectens was not known to have a fleshy comb. There were two synonyms of Edmontosaurus, Anatosaurus and Anatotitan. Jack Horner has proposed this theory in 2004 that Anatosaurus and Anatotitan are Edmontosaurus. Even though the fact that Anatosaurus and Edmontosaurus are under the same genus does not mean they were the same species; in other words, Edmontosaurus became E. regalis and Anatosaurus became E. annectens, and Anatotitan was discovered to be synonymized into E. annectens. Edmontosaurus remains were very widely spread across western North America, showing that they preffered coasts and coastal plains. Scientific evidence shows that Edmontosaurus was migratory, and moved in herds. The skull of Edmontosaurus sported a keratinous duck bill, the top part of the bill projecting downwards a few inches past the lower part of the bill. Teeth were located in the maxillae and dentaries. Also, the teeth when they fell out, were replaced constantly with new teeth. Also, unlike other hadrosaurs, Edmontosaurus had a mouth that is capable of chewing. The body was large, with forelimbs sporting hoove-like hands with 5 digits, 3 being clawed, legs that sported 3-toed feet, a mainly quadrupedal stance that is capable of walking on hind legs, a large tail, and a series of scutes lining from the neck to the back. Cloning by InGen Unknown Dated Creation 4 Edmontosaurus was cloned on Isla Sorna for the original park. However, Hurricane Clarissa, caused all 4 individuals to escape. It is unknown what has happened to these three of these individuals as they were never seen in the 1997/2001 Incidents, while the fourth was killed by a pair of Tyrannosaurus and brought to their nest. If they did survive they would have been moved to Isla Nublar after the collapse of Isla Sorna's ecosystem. 2015 Jurassic World Incident In Jurassic World, Masrani Global managed to clone Edmontosaurus, going by the species E. Annectens. They were kept in Gallimimus Valley, and lived there until the 2015 incident when the hybrid the Indominus rex escaped and her rampage forced the park to close. After Jurassic World Before or during this time, all cloned Edmontosaurus went extinct on Isla Nublar. Appearances Merchandise *''Jurassic World Website'' *''Jurassic World Holoscape'' *''Dinosaur Protection Group Isla Nublar Dinosaur List'' Inaccuracies *None (due to only source of image of Edmontosaurus from the Jurassic World Website, as it is consistent with all of the accuracies of the real animal). Status Extinct Until the DPG's announcement, it is unknown what happened to the original clones and the Jurassic World clones, but by 2018-2019, the Dinosaur Protection Group has detected and announced that all cloned members of the Edmontosaurus, both the originals and the ones by JW, has fallen back into extinction, thus eliminating all hope for the rescue and survival of the species from Mount Sibo. Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Extinct Category:Ornithischians Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs